


so tell me babe if every time we touch you get this kind of rush

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week Spring 2016, M/M, Rainy Days, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this was supposed to be like less pg smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi snorts, the sound followed by a burst of uncontrollable laughter. “We have to put away the groceries! <i>You’re</i> the one who insisted we buy <i>ice cream</i>! Not to mention the chicken and the-“</p><p>Eren leans back to roll his eyes expansively, his expression boyish and mischievously, and Levi’s stomach swoops, all attraction and exhilaration, because he knows that look. “<i>Eren</i>,” he warns, but it’s already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so tell me babe if every time we touch you get this kind of rush

“Sorry,” Levi sighs, feeling a shiver trace his spine as he gratefully drops the plastic shopping bags on the kitchen counters. He shakes out his fingers, aching from the weight of their groceries, and listens to the sound of the rain and thunder outside get fainter as Eren shuts the front door behind himself. “I should have gone to the store last night after work.”

Levi turns around at the sound of Eren’s little laugh and finds the other man soaking, hair plastered to his cheeks as he strides across the living room of their home and toward the kitchen. His clothes are clinging to him, the rain so heavy that even the few minutes they’d been outside had soaked him through, until his shirt is sticking to his chest and his ribs, showcasing just how broad his shoulders are, how his waist slims down into his narrow hips. Eren’s jeans are hugging his thighs and calves, his sneakers kicking droplets of rainwater across the hardwood floor as he moves. He’s gorgeous and eye catching, but with the air conditioning kicking in, Levi finds himself a little distracted from his previous thoughts, focus shifting from putting away the groceries to his handsome, soaking husband.

It only takes a few seconds before Eren is in the kitchen with him, but as Levi reaches to take the grocery bags from his husband, Eren steps forward instead, pressing Levi back against the kitchen counter as he reaches around him to place the bags on the counter, boxing Levi in.

“It’s okay,” Eren murmurs, pressing a kiss against Levi’s cheek, lips chapped but warm, his hands dropping from the counter to Levi’s hips before Levi can respond. He presses them flush together, his voice dropping into a purr as he continues, “I like going shopping with you.”

Levi snorts, but the sound is weak as Eren’s lips drag along Levi’s jaw, the way Eren _knows_ will make his pulse jump. He tries to roll his eyes at his soaking wet and suddenly handsy husband, but the flush of heat that races through him makes his eyes flutter shut, his chilled skin highlighting the feeling of want twicefold.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi groans, a question and a warning; Eren, most definitely in response, plants a toe-curling kiss against Levi’s lips, pressing their hips together until the edge of the counter is biting into the small of Levi’s back, their wet jeans dragging against each other with delicious friction.

“Sorry, babe,” Eren murmurs against his lip, not sounding apologetic at all. “You’re just _really_ handsome, like this.” And Levi can’t help but laugh, leaning up to kiss his husband because he _knows_ he looks like a drowned rat and _yet_ -

Yet Eren’s thumbs are pressing against his hips, under his soaking shirt and against his chilled skin, and Levi swipes his tongue against the seal of Eren’s lips, thoughts drifting from his head as he sinks into the heat of Eren’s mouth, of Eren’s hands, the rest of the world falling around.

Levi’s not sure of when it happens, but sometime within the next minute or so he ends up winding his arms around Eren’s neck, standing on his tiptoes as he kisses his husband back. It’s only when he leans back, a plastic bag crinkling behind him does he remember why he was trying to protest to this kiss in the first place. He groans, pulling back from the kiss, but Eren bites his lower lip and he ends up groaning again, fingers curling against the nape of Eren’s neck.

“ _Babe_ ,” Levi moans. “The _groceries_.”

“Fuck ‘em _,_ ” Eren murmurs and Levi snorts, leaning his head back against the cupboard above the counter. Eren follows him, nuzzling at his cheek. “You should, y’know, change clothes and stuff. You could catch a cold, or something.”

To punctate his statement about changing clothes Eren slides his hands up Levi’s shirt, rucking it up under his armpits, and even though their faces are too close together to tell, Levi knows for a fact Eren’s eyebrows are bouncing coyly.

Levi snorts, the sound followed by a burst of uncontrollable laughter. “ _Fuck ‘em_ ,” he echoes, disbelieving. “ _You’re_ the one who _insisted_ we buy ice cream! Not to mention the chicken and the-“

Eren leans back to roll his eyes expansively, his expression boyish and mischievously, and Levi’s stomach swoops, all attraction and exhilaration, because he _knows_ that look. “ _Eren_ ,” he warns, but it’s already too late.

Hands slide down his ribs and before Levi can say anything else he’s being hefted off his feet, his grip on Eren’s shoulders going from lax to something that can only be described as _clinging_ , his legs automatically hooking around Eren’s hips even though he’s _not supposed to encourage this_.

“ _Babe_ ,” Levi laughs, exasperated and fond, his chest tight with the way Eren’s grin slides wide, his eyes glittering and bright, like dazzling gems up close now that they’re roughly the same height. Levi curls his fingers into the back of Eren’s wet collar, rolling his eyes when Eren bounces him a little higher and drops a dotting kiss on his collarbone. “I’m _serious_ , we need to put up the groceries, Eren.”

“I’m just as serious as you are,” Eren protests, but there’s a trickle of laughter lurking there, his fingers squeezing at Levi’s ass so suddenly Levi swallows back a yelp. He pinches Eren’s shoulder in response and only gets a waggle of his husband’s bushy eyebrows, the crinkles in the corner of Eren’s eyes becoming more defined as he grins impossibly wider. “Colds are serious business, you know.”

“I’m not going to catch a _cold_ from taking another _five minutes_ to put away the groceries!”

Eren bats his eyes, thick lashes kissing his cheeks in a flutter of ridiculousness that makes Levi want to kiss him senseless, because his husband is the light of his life and for some reason in a playful mood after the morning spent driving around in the pouring rain and dashing in and out of stores. “You _could_ ,” Eren insists, the same way he had in the store saying _but babe, we_ need _ice cream, we’re all out back home!_

Levi laughs and shakes his head, feels his nose brush Eren’s as he ducks their heads together, and Levi thinks about kissing him, thinks about how nice it would be to drag Eren’s shirt up over his head and listen to him moan.

“You’re _terrible_ ,” Levi groans, realizing he’s lost the second Eren kisses him again, licking into his mouth as fingers dig into the globes of his ass. Eren bites on his lower lip, hips grinding against Levi’s, coaxing him into a wordless, throaty groan. Eren’s laughter leaps straight from his tongue and tumbles through Levi like it’s his own, and maybe it is, his shoulders trembling with a laugh that fizzes at the tips of his fingers as they curl into Eren’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp in the way Levi _knows_ will make Eren purr.

And purr Eren does, mouth dropping open in a moan as the rumble dances through his chest, distinct even as he staggers away from counter and out of the kitchen. Levi’s half paying attention, already given in completely, squeezing Eren’s hips with his legs and grinning when Eren whines in the back of his throat.

“Will you think less terribly of me if I drop you on the bed and then put everything away real quick?”

Levi leans back, leaning back a little as Eren nearly knocks them both into the hallway wall, his grin curling into something small and fond as he drops a kiss on the tip of Eren’s nose.

“I could never think terribly of you, love,” Levi murmurs, reaching up to cradle Eren’s jaw. “But you do realize the groceries would be put up faster if we do it _together_ , right?”

“Not with you looking at me like that,” Eren mutters back, thickly, voice going from a purr into something approaching a growl. Levi flushes with heat at the sound and then rolls his eyes as Eren manages to get them through the bedroom door without knocking either of their shoulders into the frame.

“ _Me_ ,” Levi sputters, twitching when he realizes Eren’s about to throw him on their bed. He’s still _soaking_ and they literally _just_ changed the sheets, but at the last moment Eren stops, instead holding him in the middle of their bedroom like he’s just realized the flaw in his plan. “ _You_ started this, Eren, don’t you _dare_ try to pin this one me-“

Levi squeaks suddenly as Eren bounces him, going from holding him with two hands to one hand under his ass, the other creeping up to cup Levi’s face. Eren’s expression is soft suddenly, eyes boring into Levi’s as he quirks a smile, lopsided and sincere, his fingers gentle as they brush Levi’s jaw.

“I love you,” Eren says, the words slipping out like he’s unable to keep them in any longer. Levi knows the feeling well, knows the way they press against the back of his teeth, the words kicking their way into the middle of a conversation, unable to wait until it’s over. His heart stutters in his chest, his lungs caving in with affection for his husband, and he slides his hand up to trace Eren’s cheek, fingertip ghosting over the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, the signs of age he can’t help but kiss in the morning because Eren Jaeger is the love of his life and not a day goes by when Levi isn’t thanking his lucky stars Eren even _exists_.

Levi swipes this thumb under Eren’s eye and then leans forward to kiss that spot, lips ghosting across his husband’s nose before he leans up to press two more kisses against his eyebrows. “I love you too, Eren,” Levi says, his throat closing up over his words, making them come out tight and quiet. Eren clutches him close, breathing out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, and Levi goes limp against him, pressing their foreheads together with a quiet, similar noise.

“Put me down so that I can kiss you again once the groceries are put away,” Levi mutters, eventually, after clearing his throat twice. Eren sighs, gustily, back at the teasing without a pause, almost whining as he responds.

“Can’t you kiss me _now_ ,” Eren asks and Levi throws his head back in laughter, unable to help himself as he gives in again.

“ _Just one more_ ,” he promises, feeling Eren’s lips curve into a smirk against his. “But I swear to God, love; if any of that stuff melts or goes bad, you’re going back to the grocery store _by yourself_.”

“You’d never make me go to the store by myself,” Eren boasts, the statement punctuated by a crack of thunder outside as the rain redoubles its efforts, the presence of which Levi had almost forgotten. Levi opens his mouth to argue but Eren only uses the opportunity to kiss him, deep and sweeping, his tongue tracing Levi’s teeth and curling around Levi’s own until Levi’s forgotten entirely what he was going to say.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever stop writing abt maereried fluff???? who knows!
> 
> (I know. the answer is no. you're all trapped here, on the fluff train, and there are no stops or stations. choo choo motherfuckers.)


End file.
